Abrazos regalados
by Misila
Summary: Percy no podía soportar más las miradas de reproche del resto de su familia, así que salía a pasear sin rumbo por las calles del Londres muggle. Pero alguien que no esperaba logró animarlo un poco.


Supongo que sobra decirlo, pero ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Pertenecen a JK Rowling enteramente.

* * *

><p><em>Regalando abrazos<em>

Hacía un sol tan brillante que deslumbraba. Se reflejaba en los coches, en las ventanas, y hacía brillar más que de costumbre el pelo de la gente.

Pero a Percy Weasley el tiempo le parecía una especie de broma. Del destino, de Merlín o de lo que fuese, pero no le hacía gracia. El luminoso día sólo servía para contrastar con su estado de ánimo y recordarle que había gente feliz e indiferente a sus sentimientos.

Aun así, prefería deprimirse caminando por las calles del Londres muggle a estar en casa, porque eso significaría enfrentarse a las lágrimas de su madre, el silencio de su padre y las miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos.

Percy entró en un parque y se sentó en un banco, meditando sobre todo lo que había hecho. No podía negar que se merecía las miradas de reproche de sus hermanos, sobre todo de George; teniendo en cuenta que casi tres años antes había llamado de todo a su padre, se había ido de casa, había cortado toda comunicación con su familia, no había dado muestras de preocupación ante el ataque de Arthur o el envenenamiento de Ron (lo cual no quiere decir que no lo sintiera), había preferido ser fiel a un ministerio corrupto, había vuelto minutos antes de que comenzase la batalla decisiva y había visto morir sin poder hacer nada a la primera persona que quiso aceptarlo de vuelta, Percy consideraba que lo que tenía era más bien poco.

Suspiró, clavando la vista en el suelo: sabía que merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero se preguntaba cuándo terminaría esa tortura. Casi preferiría que George le arrease otro puñetazo en vez de decirle con la mirada que nadie estaría sufriendo tanto de haber sido él el muerto. O _haber_ sido él el muerto.

Entonces percibió que alguien estaba frente a él. Percy alzó la vista y descubrió a una joven de unos veinte años, baja, con el pelo negro y los ojos entre verdes y castaños, que le sonreía y lo miraba con curiosidad. El pelirrojo advirtió que llevaba un cartel en una mano, pero no podía leer lo que ponía. Supuso que sería muggle; pocas personas del mundo mágico se hubiesen acercado a él, considerando la reputación que había ganado durante los últimos tres años.

-Hola-dijo ella.

-Hola-respondió Percy-. Um… ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó, incómodo ante la intensa mirada de la mujer.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?

-¿Un abrazo?-repitió Percy, extrañado. La mujer asintió y cogió el cartel que llevaba con las dos manos, permitiendo a Percy leer lo que había escrito: "ABRAZOS GRATIS"-. ¿Regalas abrazos?-sí, no cabía duda de que la chica era muggle. Y además, rara de narices. Percy descubrió que no sonaba a insulto, al menos en su mente.

-Sí; unos amigos y yo nos hemos repartido por Londres para hacerlo-explicó la joven-. Un estudio hecho por psicólogos demuestra que los abrazos son indispensables para vivir, y que se recomienda dar como mínimo uno al día-Percy no dijo nada; se preguntó qué diablos era un psicólogo, pero juzgó prudente no preguntarlo-. Y a ti parece que no te han dado muchos últimamente.

-La verdad es que no-respondió finalmente. No había dejado que nadie se acercase a él para abrazarlo desde el funeral de Fred. No lo merecía.

-Pues a mí no me importaría-le aseguró la mujer-. ¿Quieres uno? Seguro que te sientes mejor.

-Vale-aceptó Percy, algo escéptico. _¿Que __los __abrazos __son __necesarios? __Parece __simpática, __pero __está __un __poco __loca._

La mujer se sentó junto a él en el banco, dejó su cartel en el suelo y lo abrazó por los hombros. Percy, pese a haberse propuesto estarse quieto, no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de la mujer y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Su pelo olía a menta.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-¿A que ahora te sientes mejor?-Percy se encogió de hombros-. No seas orgulloso. Te sientes mejor-dictaminó la joven, sonriendo. Percy no pudo evitar contagiarse, preguntándose cuándo sonrió con sinceridad por última vez-. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Percy bajó la vista, preguntándose cómo explicar lo ocurrido a una desconocida que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la magia.

-Estuve un tiempo distanciado de mi familia-empezó-y _justo _cuando me disculpé… mi hermano menor murió.

-Lo siento-respondió la joven sinceramente-. ¿Entonces crees que es tu culpa?

-_Fue_ mi culpa-matizó Percy-. Ni siquiera pude hacer nada por Fred. Y ahora George me odia.

-¿Quién es George?-preguntó la chica.

-Otro hermano-al ver la mirada extrañada de la joven, Percy explicó-: Soy el tercero de siete… bueno, ahora seis hermanos.

-Guau. Y yo que me quejaba de mis dos hermanos-comentó Audrey, y emitió un silbido de admiración-. No creo que te odie. George, digo.

Percy parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Nadie podría odiarte, eres muy simpático-replicó la chica con naturalidad.

Era la primera vez, en los casi veintidós años de existencia de Percy, que alguien lo llamaba simpático. Decían que era inteligente, estudioso, trabajador, aplicado, pomposo, pelota e incapaz de hacer una broma (estos tres últimos adjetivos cortesía de los gemelos), pero nunca nadie le había dicho simpático. De hecho, Percy ni siquiera se consideraba como tal, y le sorprendía que una persona a la que no conocía ni desde hacía cinco minutos se lo dijese.

-Gracias-dijo finalmente-. Es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

La chica sonrió. Entonces recogió su cartel, se levantó del banco y dijo:

-De nada. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

Percy la observó alejarse, mientras una vocecita en su cerebro le gritaba que hiciera algo, pero el pelirrojo no supo el qué hasta que vio a la joven salir del parque. Con decisión, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr tras ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!

La chica se detuvo y se giró.

-¿Sí?

Percy llegó hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Podrías darme más abrazos?-pidió, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo-. Tienes razón, realmente funciona.

La chica asintió.

-Todos los sábados por la tarde estaré aquí-le aseguró, sonriendo, y echó a andar de nuevo.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Percy de nuevo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven volvió a girarse, aunque esta vez siguió andando mientras respondía:.

-Audrey Reilly. ¿Y tú?

-Percy Weasley.

-Pues hasta el sábado que viene, Percy Weasley-y desapareció tras una esquina.

Percy se quedó en mitad de la calle, observando el lugar donde Audrey había desaparecido, y sonrío.

El sol ya no le molestaba tanto.

* * *

><p><em>Nota <em>_de __la __autora_: Siempre me he imaginado a Audrey como muggle y todo lo contrario a Percy. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándome cómo podrían haberse conocido y vi un reportaje sobre las personas que regalan abrazos, y entonces todo encajó. Además de que Percy debió de sentirse muy culpable por la muerte de Fred, y que no creo que George hiciese mucho para evitarlo.

Bueno, si os ha gustado, podéis dejar un review, por fi =3


End file.
